Happy Birthday Oni-chan
by carnah
Summary: The events of Bossun's 15th birthday really changed things in both Bossun's life, but something as big as that would have obviously affected his sister too! How did Rumi feel on finding out her brother was adopted? What went on in her mind that night?


So, this is my first ever fan fiction! I'm so excited about publishing this! I love sket dance and all the characters, and I'm a sucker for sad flashbacks, so this a retelling of Bossun's 15th birthday from Rumi's POV. Rumi is one of the most layered characters in Sket Dance, and it's ridiculous to say she's insensitive and manipulative. I relate to her a lot, pity they never went very far with her story. So here's mine!

* * *

**Happy Birthday Oni-chan! PART 1**

* * *

Weekends were always rather uneventful in the Fujisaki family household. Rumi's' mother would have the day off from her job as a designer. Her older brother Yūsuke was a pain most of the time, although there never was a particular reason. If there was anything he was good for, it was buying her desserts. He'd act tough and put up a fight, but Rumi always won. That's just the way it was.

This would be a special weekend though. The next day was Oni-chans' birthday. Of course, he turning 15 wouldn't change his situation much. He'd still be her servant, Rumi thought with a self-satisfied smirk. If she was happy about anything, it was the cake.

Her mother was just finishing up in the kitchen, and Rumi was starved. She quickly switched off the TV and was waiting at the table when Yūsuke entered the room. He looked angry and determined. Always the drama queen, her brother. He stomped in and slapped a photograph on the table.

"There's something wrong in this picture..."he said quietly.

It was a picture Mom, years younger, early twenties maybe. She looked really cute, trying to get to her ice cream cone while posing for the picture too.

"Have you been going through my things again, Yūsuke? I thought I told you not to just last week!" frowned her mother. "Although, I do look stunning, don't I?" She continued light-heartedly as she set the plates for dinner. Oni-chan's expression didn't soften.

"Look closely…You're keeping something from me, mom"

"Ooooo...Digging into moms' secrets are we? What is it? What is it?" Asked Rumi excitedly.

"Rumi, shut up and stay out of this", he replied coldly.

Rumi was speechless. What's gotten into him? she thought. Her brother had never spoken to her like that before. But she knew better than to raise an argument right there.

"There are pictures you're hiding from me, aren't there? ", He continued, "pictures you don't want me to see. A whole albums worth from around the time I was born...you hid all the photos with the secret in them…but you missed this one."

"What are you talking about Yūsuke?" sighed mom, "this is just an old phot-"

"The date", Yūsuke interrupted, "I was born on November 11th 1992...and this picture was taken in September."

"Why aren't you pregnant at all mom?",Yūsuke asked coldly, "It's strange no matter how you look at it.""

Her mom froze. Rumi understood where the conversation was headed and she didn't like it at all. Suddenly her brother felt like a stranger she had never met before and that frightened her.

"Are you really my mother?"

How could he say such a thing! Rumi looked wide-eyed at her mother as she took a deep breath.

"I suppose there's no point denying anything now." She said softly.

Her mother left the room, and Rumi could only stare hesitantly at her brother, although he didn't seem to notice her at all.

"You were right" her mother returned carrying a hard-bound album." These are the pictures I tried to hide from you"

Oni-chan held it tightly. Rumi just sat there paralyzed. She didn't know what to say...besides, what exactly does someone say in a situation like that! Suddenly the suffocation was too much.

Her mom sat down opposite to Yūsuke.

This obviously didn't involve her, and whatever was in those pictures was something big and uncomfortable enough for her mother to hide them all these years. She was afraid of what would be in it. She never did well with drama anyway.

"Maybe I should go to my room now…heh heh..." Stuttered Rumi with a wider than intended smile trying to diffuse the tension that had exploded across their small dining table. This was certainly way too much to take in. And maybe Oni-chan would want to see whatever it was her mom was going to show alone.

"No, you should also see this." determined her mother.

_Dear god._ She was scared, but still curious.  
She let out a small gasp at the first photograph. "That man, he looks just like you oni-chan...but why did that person marry someone else?" The next picture was of that woman pregnant!

"That man is Ryouske Kirishima, he's your father Yūsuke, and next to him is Haru Kirishima." She paused as if the very thought was painful "the one who gave birth to you, your…mother...I'm not your mother..."

"Then who are you?" His voice was steady and unforgiving.

She took another deep breath before explaining how she, Haru and Ryouske were best friends from high school. How Ryouske and Haru were from an orphanage nearby, how they loved each other and got married...

"I'm sorry, Yūsuke", mom said.

"Oh yeah, I still have that CD I borrowed from a friend…"

"I'm sorry", her mom pleaded once more.

"I'm hungry, let's eat dinner", he said, his face revealing no expression whatsoever.

Did something snap? thought Rumi, though she wouldn't blame him if it did.

"But wait! Something's not right!" exclaimed Rumi suddenly. How could her brother not come up with that question himself! But Rumi still wanted to know,

"Where did his mom and dad go?"

Her brother looked up indignantly, while her mother's face fell. "Okay, I'll tell you everything."

Rumi could barely keep up with the bizarre story her mother was saying. Oni-chan's father died in a car accident the day he was born, and his mother died giving birth hours later? It was like some tragic Hollywood movie. She herself was so confused, she couldn't even imagine how her brother must feel about it all. She hoped he would be alright, but clearly he wasn't...

His eyes were wide in shock and disbelief, "What the….WHAT THE HELL! That's a lie!"

"I'm so sorry for keeping this from you Yuusuke...I'm sorry" her mother begged.

"I don't understand anything" Yūsuke said, his voice shaking.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH EVERYTHING!...SHIT! SHITTT!" He screamed and swore before turning around and running to the door.

"Oni-chan!" Rumi called and ran after him but he didn't seem to hear her at all and the front door slammed shut. "Mom! Do something, he's running away!" she screamed!

But her mother just stood there dazed. What was he doing, running away like that? Thought Rumi rather hurt.

It was few more minutes before the reality of everything that had transpired that evening began to sink in.

She and Yūsuke weren't related. He wasn't related to either her or her mom.

Oni-chan wasn't her real brother...

Rumi sadly thought back to all the times she had said that to her older brother without realizing it was all true.

"You idiot! How on earth are you even related to me! I'm sure mom felt sorry and picked you up from some gutter!"

" Oh yeah? At least I wasn't brought home from the zoo like some OTHER creatures living in this house!" yelled Yūsuke.

"Both of you give it a rest...I'm tired!" their mother would interrupt."Yūsuke, stop teasing your sister and apologize to her"

"What! Why should I be apologizing? She started this whole thing in the first place! ", cried Yūsuke.  
"It's OK, I don't want your worthless apology… go buy me a cream puff" ordered Rumi.  
"As if!"  
"Aaauuughhh" Their mother wailed.

"Mom!" groaned her brother realizing what that sound meant," this is so unfair!"

"I want a cream puff too" She sheepishly admitted, "take the money from the kitchen counter"

Yūsuke would grumble as he pocketed the money and stomped out of the house. But when he got back and the three of them sat laughing and eating their desserts, neither Rumi nor Yūsuke even remembered what they were fighting over before.

Would things change, now that he knew they weren't related? Would Yūsuke treat her differently? Would she be able to treat him the same way? "Aaarrr" she held her head in her hands. Why is it all so complicated!

Mom was still sitting pale and petrified on the couch. Maybe I should try to take her mind off of things, thought Rumi.

"Mom?" She started, "I'm not from the zoo am I?"  
Mom clearly wasn't impressed, "no of course not"

"It's just that I always said Oni-chan was adopted and all of a sudden he is, and he always says you brought me home from the zoo, doesn't he?" She said laughing nervously. She only realized how ridiculous this entire discussion was half way through it. Oh well, it always helped being the youngest kid. Very easy to get away with stupid things like this.

"Rumi, Is there anything you want to know?" she paused," About your father?"

Oh no, Rumi thought. This conversation was heading somewhere completely unexpected.

"Not really" she replied nonchalantly.

Unlike Yūsuke, she knew who her father was and she had seen pictures of him too. But at the end of the day, she simply didn't care. Someone who wasn't there was hardly worth the time. Mom and Oni-chan were all who mattered. Still, the topic made her uncomfortable. She was always inept in handling such sensitive situations. All this time she thought Oni-chan would be better at that, if you ignore the stupid face he makes. But apparently, she was wrong on that account too, seeing as he wasn't back home yet.

"I'm hungry" Rumi grumbled.

"You just had dinner" her mother said although she realized that Rumi was simply changing the topic.

"Aaaawwwwooo...then dessert!" Rumi wailed. Her mother's face fell at the mention of desserts. Uh-oh! She cursed in her mind...Oni-chan always bought the desserts.

"I want a cream puff too" her mother admitted after a few seconds.

Silence...this was usually where Yūsuke would take over but seeing as he wasn't there...  
"I'll go" offered Rumi. Her mother nodded.

The cool night air was refreshing, and Rumi was glad to get out of the morbid air that was suffocating her home. Maybe she'd run into Oni-chan buying her cream puffs on the way back at the convenience store, she thought cheerfully. It was about time he came back home anyways.

"Fujisaki-chan!" the fat middle-aged shopkeeper greeted!" Don't see you down here often! Brother is busy eh?" He asked with a smile.

"Heh heh .. yeah.", she gave a wide fake laugh. So he hadn't been there that evening. "Oni-chan was a little busy"

"You should watch out...these kids, once they get into high school you don't even recognize some of 'em", he laughed out loud, "but Yūsuke's a good kid..he's a good kid" he repeated absent-mindedly.  
Rumi didn't know what to say, so she just kept smiling.  
"You should get going, it's rather late...what can I get you?" he asked.  
"Three cream puffs", Rumi said.  
"Three? That's a surprise! Yūsuke hates those things!"  
"He does?" asked Rumi surprised.  
"It's always jelly, mandarin", he chuckled.

Rumi took the change from the old man and wished him goodnight. How can he not like cream puffs, she mused. More importantly what kind of sister was she! She didn't even know her brothers favorite dessert! Maybe she should start paying a little more attention to him...a little more than dessert servant. But that would be weird too...if she suddenly got interested in his boring life after finding out that he was adopted. Besides, she was sure Oni-chan wouldn't appreciate the sympathy. No. She'd just act like nothing ever happened.

She got back only to find her mother frantically pacing their living room.

"Oni-chan hasn't come home yet." she voiced out loud.

"It's all my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have told him...maybe he's not ready yet! If he's not back by tomorrow I'm going to the police"

She had to calm her mother. "It'll be fine!" smiled Rumi gently. She was sure Oni-chan would never just leave them like that anyway. "I'm sure he just wanted to be alone for a while, you know"

He'd clear his head, and be back before his favorite TV show at 9. She and her mother were all he had left. They all only ever had each other to begin with.

"He'll come back. It's just like him to over react and ruin a perfectly good weekend! He'll be back with some more cream puffs before you know it...like nothing ever happened", Rumi said matter of fact.  
"How can you say that!" her mother asked shocked and unconvinced.

She kept going on about though he was turning 15, how childish he could be, and Rumi knew that too, but her brother was _her _brother, she thought defiantly.

"Sheesh! Mom! All you do is worry! "Exclaimed Rumi. Her mom was being ridiculous. "Everything will be fine" she said stressed. How could her mother possibly think that Oni-chan would just walk away from them! Why was everybody over reacting? "Have a little faith...he is your son after all", she said before helping herself to the small cup of tea she made for herself. Yuck, way too much sugar. All Oni-chan's fault she thought shaking her head.

Rumi and her mom ate the cream puffs in silence. It was a dull Saturday night and the stillness was killing Rumi. 5 more minutes for Oni-chans birthday she thought sullenly, and the idiot was still not back from his tragic post-adoption solitude. She thought longingly of the yummy cake they had gotten as a surprise, now sitting untouched in their refrigerator.

So what if he was adopted? Why was it such a big deal?, wondered Rumi.

* * *

Please do review, rate, comment, criticize! :) Thanks in advance! 3

**Part 2 **While Bossun was running around getting beat up and discovering himself, Rumi has her own little journey of self-discovery as she scours the neighborhood searching for her big brother.

Hope to get part 2 published ASAP.

Thanks again!


End file.
